The internet and media enabled portable computing devices have dramatically altered the processes for generating and consuming media content. Presently, users can consume media content virtually anywhere at any time, as long as they have access to a media capable device with an internet connection. The convenience of being able to view media content via the internet, essentially on demand, has resulted in explosive growth of internet media consumption. Internet media traffic is currently approaching a majority of consumer internet traffic, and the rate of demand is projected to continue increasing. For example, millions of people around the world have capability to produce media content, and popular online services can receive tens of hours worth of newly uploaded user-generated content every minute. In addition, traditional media outlets now have ability to enable consumers to access archives containing large amounts of older media content, along with newly generated content. As such, it can be useful to analyze media content utilized by consumers to determine performance of media content.
A self-service tool for users can be employed to assist users in analyzing statistical data for media content. For example, a self-service tool can provide information such as number of viewers of uploaded media content, demographics of the viewers, engagement of the viewers, etc. However, analysis of media content can be improved. Furthermore, due to the large quantity of different media content available, it can be difficult to determine desirability of media content to viewers.